Popcorn
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: [One-shot] Gordon has lost something, and has Alan and him searching the house for it, only to have Virgil become the victim.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

**Just a little one-shot I thought up of.**

* * *

"Gordon, what are you doing?"

As Scott asked that, the table lifted slightly for a minute as Gordon who had been on his hands and knees on the ground, hit his head on the table.

"Ow." Gordon said rubbing the spot where he hit his head. Spotting Scott he quickly stood up smooth out his clothes.

"I was looking for something." Gordon said stating the obvious. Scott, who could tell Gordon wasn't telling the whole truth, crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like what? Equipment to a little G.A. double prank?" Scott asked wondering if this involved Gordon, Alan and an unsuspecting victim of the island.

"No. We did that yesterday. I'm actually looking for something. I think I left it here earlier." Gordon said as he moved over to the piano in the corner of the room, slowly lifting the lid and looking inside.

Scott's face creased with confusion as he watched his younger brother check around the room in random unlikely places.

"I never was here." Scott said to himself before he turned around and walked out of the room. Gordon gave Scott a glance before turning his attention back to the piano.

"Hm." He closed the lid, and turned to face the room. Looking around he quickly made his way to the opposite side of the room, and was once again on his hands and knees scurrying around the floor searching.

After another five minutes of no luck Gordon sat down on the floor, resting his elbows on his knees, and head in hand. Another light turned on in his head, before he was up and running out of the door.

Making his way down the hallways, he came to his door and entered. Looking around the room, he noticed it looked slightly worse then when he left it.

"Alan?" Gordon called out. Over to the left by the closet door, a pile began to move and a shoe that look like it belonged to the pile moved as Alan made his way out of the pile. Standing up he shrugged the junk and clothes off him. Blonde hair stuck up at odd angles as Alan turned around to face Gordon.

"Did you find it?" Alan asked his brother as Gordon closed the door. Shaking his head Gordon leaped over the piles on his floor making his way to stand next to Alan.

"Nope. No luck in the lounge. I wonder where it is." Gordon answered. The two stood in the room surveying it for any hope.

"I wonder where else it could be. I mean we've checked all the bedrooms, closets, tables, _they're _ready to tie me up and throw me in the pool…." Alan trailed off as his and Gordon's eyes met.

"You go distract them, while I go turn the water and pumps off." Gordon said quickly before he and Alan ran out the door and separate ways.

* * *

Stepping into the shower, Virgil was welcomed with the warm soothing water, as it relaxed him from a mission a little while ago. The slime and smell of the bog were all over him after being knocked into the bog 'accidentally'.

Lifting his head to the water, he opened his eyes looking strangely up at the shower head which seemed to be inactive at the moment. Turning the handles, he was perplexed as to why no water was coming out. Grabbing a towel off the rack he quickly wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Moving over to the sink, Virgil turned on the taps only to find no water coming out of it either.

Looking up and into the mirror, realization dawned upon Virgil.

"Gordon." He sneered before quickly leaving the washroom to find his 'loving' brother.

* * *

Alan walked around the house trying to direct everyone who came in his path away from the pool area. So far, he had his dad was busy with paperwork, Scott seemed to not want to know what Gordon was up too and left it at that, Virgil, was making a beeline right for Alan.

By looking at Virgil, Alan had a pretty good idea what had happened to Virgil.

"Hey Virgil. No offense but people usually finish drying and dressing when they're done their showers." Alan said smiling up at Virgil.

"Ha ha….where's the other one?" Virgil said wrapping an arm around Alan's arm a little too tight.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was in his room…though I wouldn't go in there. It looks like a danger zone in there." Alan said, with a smile on his face.

"I know you know where he is. Now where is he and don't say the water utility room, because I know he's made his escape by now." Virgil said locking Alan in a head lock. Alan's face scrunched up as he tried to squirm his way out of Virgil's lock.

"I don't know." Alan said.

"Wrong answer." Virgil said before giving Alan a 'noogie' (which the youngest highly detested).

"Argh!" Alan yelled.

'_Time to deploy operation: Freak-out-Virgil_.' Alan thought.

"Okay, he said something about have a look about down in the Thunderbird hangers." Alan told Virgil. Virgil stopped and released Alan.

"If it's ruined in any way, I'll have both of your heads on a gold platter, and I know I can get a gold platter if you're wondering." Virgil said before quickly running back down the hall.

Rubbing his hand over his head Alan snickered as Virgil was once again was led on a false trail. He then proceeded to make his way back out to the pool area.

* * *

"Gordon I don't think it's in the filter." Alan said and he and Gordon waded around the pool looking in the filters around the pool.

Gordon sighed and lifted himself out of the pool and sat on the edge. Alan waded up beside him and sat down next to him.

"How could it go missing, I mean it's not exactly the darkest or smallest thing on the island." Alan said frustrated. Gordon patted Alan on the shoulder.

"Wanna check the kitchen? I mean you never know." Alan suggested.

"Never know what?" Came a voice from behind them. Quickly turning their heads they were met with the figure of their dad.

"Hey dad. We were just going to go to the kitchen to see if there was any popcorn there." Gordon said. Jeff, like Scott, crossed his arms over his chest challenging them to tell him that that was the truth.

"Right before dinner?" Jeff asked watching Alan's face lighten up.

"Dinner's ready?! Forget popcorn. Real food." He said before rushing into the house. Jeff and Gordon watched him rush off.

"Well as Alan said, dinner's ready. Now dry off first, if you don't want to join Alan in getting reprimanded for leaving his wet trail over the floor." Jeff said, before heading inside and into the kitchen to discuss with Alan certain rules.

"Don't you put your wet rear in that chair mister." Jeff said as Alan was about to sit down. Alan looked up innocently, and took a towel from the table and placed it on his chair smiling at his dad. Jeff stared back unamused (on the outside) at Alan's childish attempts.

"Don't even try it. Go to your room and get changed then you can have dinner." Jeff said taking his seat on the other side of the table.

"But there won't be anything left once I get back." Alan pouted. Virgil, who was two seats down, took the bowl that Alan had planned on getting at and scooped a nice portion of it onto his own plate.

"Run fast." Virgil said, grinning up at Alan. Alan leered at Virgil for a moment before quickly tearing down the hall at almost record time. By the Alan got back, Gordon was sitting down at the table with his swim suit still on.

"Why does he get to sit down?" Alan asked quickly sitting down and making a grab for the food (what was left).

"Unlike you, Speedy, I took the opportunity to dry off before losing what little sanity I had and then stampeding in here." Gordon said smiling smugly over his cup. Alan stuck his tongue out at Gordon before diving into his food.

Dinner proceeded normally, with the exception of the extra company of John, who was home for the next few days. About half way through the dinner things started twisting.

"Ow…hey! Watch where you're kicking." Scott exclaimed looking up at the two across from him.

"It wasn't me!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Alan said knowing he was next. Scott smiled sarcastically at them.

"What? You're going to say it was dad?" Scott said throwing a glance towards Jeff.

Gordon and Alan looked at each other and both slowly looked under the table. Their eyes widened and quickly straightened out smiling angelically. John who was sitting on Alan's left, was confused by their actions and ducked his head down to see what was there. Blue eyes widened a bit before he straightened up as well following the two's looks.

"What's wrong you guys? I mean what so horr---shit!" Virgil said jumping out of his chair as an 8 ft. yellow python slowly poked its head out from the table where Virgil was. Everyone at the table quickly scattered except Gordon and Alan who had big grins on their faces. The contents on the table soon tipped spilling and breaking onto the table and floorasthey tried to flee quickly.

"Gordon!"

"Alan!"

"Popcorn!"

The two yelled out simultaneously. The others at the table turned towards them confused; Virgil who was still on the ground looked up as well. John looked over at them.

"You named it already?" He asked.

Gordon made his way to Popcorn and carefully grabbed the snake, as Alan took the other half of the snake in his arms.

"I told you he wasn't in the pool." Alan told Gordon.

Jeff, who was wipinghis drinkoff his pants, looked over at his two youngest not happy with the situation.

"Do I want to know why that is in here?" Jeff asked as he stared down at them. Gordon and Alan exchanged glances for a moment (trying to make their story on the spot).

"Well….um…we were looking for him all day. His pen needed fixing. Gordon turned his eyes away for a minute and Popcorn had left his pen." Alan said. Jeff put his hands on his hips.

"Since when does he have a pen? Or when did I say he could be a pet?"

"He's not a pet, he's our friend." Gordon chimed.

"That explains a lot." Virgil murmured to Scott who shook his head.

"Okay, I guess we're done here. We'll go put him back." Gordon said, before he and Alan tried to escape.

"Stop!" Jeff called out to them. They both slowly turned around dreading what would happen next.

"You two aren't going anywhere. You're going to clean up this mess." Jeff said, causing Alan and Gordon to sigh in relief.

"Then you're going to go down to Thunderbird Two, and you're going to clean it without using the automatic wash system since you thought it would be funny to turn the water off earlier." Jeff said before walking out of the kitchen.

"What about Popcorn?" Alan asked looking down at the python, who in return, looked up at him.

"Give him to us. You clean up now." John said taking the part Gordon had, while Scott and Virgil took the other 6 ft. of snake and walked out of the room as Gordon and Alan started to clean up the kitchen mess.

"This wasn't even a prank." Alan said.

"Which we still managed to scare Virgil." Gordon added.

"And have punishment handed down to us." Alan finished, as Gordon sighed.

"Yeah…..we got to do this more often." He grinned before Alan and he continued.

In the lounge Scott, John, and Virgil sat on the couch, with Popcorn draped across their lap.

"You know what, I like this snake. When those two idiots are done, we should all gang up on dad. I mean, it's not a dog." Virgil said as the three of them agreed laughing as they heard Alan yell at Gordon for throwing potato salad at him.

* * *

**Okay, longer than I thought, but still good. Those pythons have no fear…the one me and my friend let out, didn't even care that we carriedhim around thehouse. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


End file.
